guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Glimmering Mark
My glimer mark lasts for 17 seconds. Is the information here wrong? :What is your Air Magic at? High enough it might last 17 seconds. --Rainith 01:08, 20 November 2005 (UTC) ::At 16 Air Magic it lasts 17 seconds. The 1...13 is from 0 Air Magic to 12 Air Magic. VegaObscura 07:28, 22 January 2007 (CST) Birth and Death Blinding Surge killed this spell. 213.84.230.131 11:30, 30 December 2006 (CST) :This skill was born? — Skuld 13:19, 30 December 2006 (CST) ::It's the daughter of Fevered Dreams and Blinding Flash. :::More like Epidemic and Blinding Flash. Tycn 20:58, 6 January 2007 (CST) ::::I'm more inclined to agree with Fevered Dreams as the father, since it's also a hex. Just my thoughts, though, both combos are identical. Entropy 21:01, 6 January 2007 (CST) Even Ebon Dust Aura is better than this...--Rickyvantof 17:00, 22 March 2007 (CDT) :A melee type using a lightning weapon mod need only tag their primary target with this skill and they could tank a huge mob. A ranger might enjoy 75% evasion of attacks when mobbed, but blindness yield 90%, altogether a melee type could enjoy 18 seconds of near immunity to melee attacks from just 1 casting of this. :Of both blinding surge and Ebon Dust aura as previously suggested,Ebon Dust aura only effects the target immediatly hit, while blinding surge requires the target be enchanted, all 3 skills are elites - I'm gonna give this a try on my warrior and see how it goes =3 --85.62.18.3 19:44, 20 July 2007 (CDT) :They both have their uses. This can blind more than 3 monsters at a time. I'm thinkin- Ele farming build with AoE lightning spells if they exist. If not, D/E with a shocking scythe of enchanting. Perfect most anything melee farmer. --Mgrinshpon 22:22, 9 May 2007 (CDT) ::You only have to hit one foe to blind them if they're melee fighters. ;)-- CorCaspian14:50, 14 November 2007 (UTC) :: No, this elite is terrybad. 5 October 2007 :::This elite only requier a single lightning damage to cause blindness, which can be reapply very easily. Ebon Dust Aura can only blind the foe you hit, normally one ( although you can have a Volley Bow or a Scythe). Blinding surge, well, usually only one foe each time since a physical attacker normally don't have enchantments on themselves.-- CorCaspian14:50, 14 November 2007 (UTC) O Rly? "The skill icon for Glimmering Mark resembles the medieval alchemical symbol for the element phosphorus." It does? Because I really don't see it. In fact, it doesn't really look close enough to any of them to draw a direct link to them. Sure it's similar in style to the general makeup of Alchemical symbols, but it doesn't really resemble any of them. In other words, maybe it's not a reference?--image:Goteki-45.jpg [[user:Goteki-45|'Goteki-45']] 15:32, 21 November 2007 (UTC) Grenth's grasp Why is grenth's grasp there? (and ebon dust aura), doing elemental damage and causing a condtion is sorta alike I guess but it's an enchanment not a hex like mark of rodgort. Lost-Blue 03:05, 15 January 2008 (UTC) :Agreed, doesn't belong there. Removing.81.68.90.181 15:15, 17 January 2008 (UTC) ::The behavior of the skill is much more like spinal shivers/shivers of dread than ebon dust aura. On , foe gets a . Rette Alarix 15:52, 17 January 2008 (UTC) update No armour penetration and no stacking makes this a sad skill. (T/ ) 02:04, 8 August 2008 (UTC) Dispite the Discription of this spell, Skills in general targetting an opponent make it end, not just spells. If not for this glitch I believe this could be good with attack skills. If it is fixed It should have good potential.--NukeFishy 02:18, 8 August 2008 (UTC) Confirmed. ANet has forgotten this a couple times it seems, first Hexer's Vigor, then this? Ah well, auto-attack doesn't break it. Xaerth 03:02, 8 August 2008 (UTC) This does roughly the same damage as -8 degen over 10 seconds. On a 60Al target, at 15 Air. That's not so great at all. (T/ ) 04:20, 8 August 2008 (UTC) : aww it looked so cool... :( Roland Cyerni 04:21, 8 August 2008 (UTC) I know more armor will make it less awesome, but I believe it's actually -12.5 degen (at 15 Air, 25/2?). And it stacks. --Xaerth 04:25, 8 August 2008 (UTC) :: so the only way to use it is to couple it with degen prssure, when its really good, otherwise its really bad... hrmm now why did they change this http://wiki.guildwars.com/wiki/ArenaNet:Developer_updates Roland Cyerni 04:29, 8 August 2008 (UTC) I dunno, I've been using it with onjure Lightning, Poison Tip Signet, Read the Wind, and auto-attack on a Shocking Shortbow. The mild degen from poison combined with the damage from the bow and the Glimmering Mark makes it kill almost anyone in 10 seconds. You don't have energy issues and it makes for some intense pressure. --Xaerth 04:55, 8 August 2008 (UTC) Hrm I thought health regen was 3 Health per second per pip. Nevermind. Still, I don't see much use for it beyond single target pressure...and it isn't even terribly great pressure at that. Hex removal is staple for all good PvP. (T/ ) 05:00, 8 August 2008 (UTC) I have done some builds with glimmering marks very similer to what Xaerth has been running. It does apply pretty good pressure but it would be much better if you could use attack skills and there is also no good self heal to use although i suppose Glyph of restoration is ok. When/If it is Fixed you could shell shock your opponent before applying Glimmering and use body shot for energy management. It could be a new way to use a bow with air magic! --NukeFishy 08:55, 8 August 2008 (UTC) Nevermind, now the discription was changed from spells ending it to skills in an update. It really is worthless. Stupid effect switched to another stupid effect. Woohoo --NukeFishy 01:48, 9 August 2008 (UTC) Armor-ignoring It's armor-ignoring. I'm not sure whether it's also lightning damage or not. 14:17, 8 August 2008 (UTC) :It damages with Iron Mist on them so it's lightning --Gimmethegepgun 21:10, 8 August 2008 (UTC) ::Just like Conjures, it ignores armor but is an elemental damagetype. Okay, that makes it a bit better. Now I wish the old Glimmering Mark existed too, and you cast both at the same time - 10 pulses of AoE blindness with OK damage to the original target. (T/ ) 22:35, 8 August 2008 (UTC) :::So I guess they want you to combine this with heavy degen to get past the 10 pip cap. Glyph of immolation might add a little bit more damage, could always go /Rit and use Agony, looks like this skill would work best when a teammate is already dealing 10 degen. At 15 with 10 pips it'd be 45 armour ignoring DPS, not including the degen-causing teammates' other attacks. Ezekiel [Talk] 08:07, 10 August 2008 (UTC) If you cast Conjure Nightmare, Conjure Phantasm and then glimmering mark it really applys a lot of pressure on the target. Before it gets removed that is :P --NukeFishy 20:34, 10 August 2008 (UTC) It's a quick cast, quick recharge pressure skill that ignores the regular degen cap, stop complaining and switch targets Zulu Inuoe 02:51, 11 August 2008 (UTC) apply a 10 degen plus the use of this skill on the monk and start spiking another target with high dmging spells from air magic... it could work well :Or cast this on the monk every 10 seconds and spend the rest of your time leisurely blinding warriors. 03:18, 11 August 2008 (UTC) ::If you use that Conjure Nightmare+extra degen+this, you can kill a foe in 13 seconds without even touching them after casting Glimmering Mark. Doesn't sound to bad, actually. =/ [[User:St. Michael|'ــѕт.']][[user_talk:St. Michael|'мıкε']] 04:01, 11 August 2008 (UTC) :::An effect on end would be nice, though, because this will likely be removed because you can't cover it yourself. [[User:St. Michael|'ــѕт.']][[user_talk:St. Michael|'мıкε']] 04:06, 11 August 2008 (UTC) I just had a team build using this and then either smiting or channeling magic on an ally front-liner.-- 17:07, 11 August 2008 (UTC) ::::If you can get some ally or foe adjacent to the target of Glimmering Mark, you can use things like Frozen Burst or Ice Spikes to cover. But yeah. I'll tell you what would make this a great skill - "If Glimmering Mark ends prematurely, target foe is knocked down." Quick recharge pressure indeed. (T/ ) 02:30, 12 August 2008 (UTC) :::::KD seems a little misplaced with the name of the skill. Maybe an end effect like Blind+a little extra damage, regardless of whether it was removed prematurely or not? =/ [[User:St. Michael|'ــѕт.']][[user_talk:St. Michael|'мıкε']] 03:27, 12 August 2008 (UTC) ::::::You can't put a "if ends prematurely" effect on this, because you can end Glimmering Mark on an enemy (any skill on the target ends this skill). An end effect, however, is possible. Cress Arvein 03:32, 12 August 2008 (UTC) :::::::Wut? If it ends before the full 10 seconds, that's prematurely. Thus you can decide to end it early, or they can, or whatever. Think of Ether Phantom + Drain Delusions. (T/ ) 03:34, 12 August 2008 (UTC) ::::::::I think he's saying it would be overpowered because you could let it do 9 packets of damage then end it. But an elite knockdown that takes 9 seconds (or whatever) to trigger, and requires 2 skills... meh --Macros 03:38, 12 August 2008 (UTC) KD would likely be too overpowered, but anything small would be nice, tbh. [[User:St. Michael|'ــѕт.']][[user_talk:St. Michael|'мıкε']] 03:57, 12 August 2008 (UTC) how bout "if targeted foe is above 75% maximum health when this hex ends, glimmering mark is renewed for an additional 5 seconds". Chaosforce 14:26, 12 August 2008 (UTC)